Kingdom of Argilè
The Kingdom of Argilè '(Argilian: ''Royaume Argilè) is a sovereign country located in the southern regions of Forêdelamer, spanning across the Côte de Démon and surrounded by the Bois Sombres. The Kingdom of Argilè is a feudal monarchy, currently reigned by King Guiscard III, and is multicultural in inhabitance, populated by Humans and Ogres and Farfadets. The population is vast, spread throughout a small region, Ogres and Farfadets typically populating the Bois Sombres. The civilisation has been influenced by few nations and kingdoms established prior to its own. The main influence is the Nozori Calendar, a calendar system established by the religious following Vótano, currently followed by the [https://telluriarp.fandom.com/wiki/Kingdom_of_Burgajet '''Kingdom of Burgajet]. It is also similarly used by the Lordship of Vinhelm 'and the 'Kingdom of Muharak. History Integration In 2E271, the Human citizens of Chatte Dusudè (before the region was renamed as Argilè), with the lead of Enguerrand II, decided to form a Kingdom in the hopes that all species would be segregated; Humans within the kingdom, placed in the clearing between a large dark forest and the Côte de Démon, the region's borders ending at either end of Espayne and Italimule, and Ogres and Farfadets living within the outskirts of the kingdom's claim in the forest deemed as the Bois Sombres after the integration. Some citizens who formed bonds with the monsters, along with the monsters themselves, had formed a rebellion that lied deep in the Bois Sombres, only a week after the kingdom's integration. Enguerrand Regnal Era (2E271 - 2E297) After the Integration, the people of the newly formed Kingdom of Argilè declared Enguerrand Allard II as their first king. During his reign, Eguerrand II had set up a newer system of living, converting the new (sub)nation to a feudal monarchy and establishing the theoretical religion of 'Hommulence' (Common: Man Only). He structured a policy known as 'the Inner Man Policy', allowing only humans into the clearing, ultimately forming the Knights of Cercle Vidè, a group of Eguerrand II's most prestige right-hand men to enforce the policy throughout the kingdom. The humans of the kingdom lived in peace away from Ogres and Farfadets, hailing their new king as a piece in time. The monster residents of Bois Sombres, along with the few humans who sided with the monsters, ran an anarchist system, a majority living in tribal villages (either segregated or together) spread across the forest. However, the main tribe, known as 'Guilde des Chasseurs', was a mobile tribe who killed those who ever got in their way of running the entirety of the Bois Sombres. In 2E297, the leader of Guilde des Chasseurs, Izag Bretorok (pronounced: I-see-g Bree-too-rock), led the guild towards the border between Bois Sombres and Argilè. However, his plan to attack the kingdom failed, Argilians decimating a majority of the guild, including Izag Bretorok, worrying the entire kingdom. The Argilians built a wall around the border known as the Mur de Rive, isolating Argilè from the Bois Sombres. Isolationist Era (2E297 - 2E356) Battle of Entrée En Clairière (2E356 - 2E358) Disturbance of Culture Era (2E358 - 2E377) Battle of Vivre Ensemble, La Paix Pour Toujours (2E377 - 2E380) Guiscard Regnal Era (2E382 - Current) Category:Nations